Regardezmoi
by Athena-Saori
Summary: Songfic  Shaolan fait une bétise, l'amour de Sakura et de sa famille pourront'ils le sauver?


Disclaimer: Lachanson est à Kyo, les persos à CLAMP.

Pas besoin de blabla inutile, entrons dans le vif du sujet: Bonne lecture!!!

**

* * *

**

**Regardez-moi**

- Mais mère…

- Non Shaolan ! Tu feras ce que je te dis. Il est hors de question que tu ailles à cette soirée. Je sais très bien que tu n'y vas que pour… cette fille.

Le ton dégoûté de Yelan arracha une grimace à Shaolan.

- Mère, tous mes amis seront là. Et je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Azuma et moi.

_- Même si j'aimerais bien._

Meiling s'immisça dans la conversation.

- Ma tante, je vous promets que je ferais attention à ce qu'elle ne l'approche pas trop.

- Très bien, je capitule. Mais rappelles-toi de cela Shaolan, cette fille veut quelque chose de toi et je ne crois pas que ce soit ton amour.

Elle sortit.

Shaolan se tourna vers sa cousine.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'elle a raison.

- Je ne suis pas du tout de cet avis.

- Shao, tu n'as que 15 ans, tu es jeune. Tu ignores encore comment sont les filles quand elles veulent quelque chose.

- Tu n'as que 3 ans de plus que moi.

- Et dans 3 ans tu comprendras de quoi je parle.

Shaolan était assez agacé par cette conversation.

- Bon, on y va ? Dit-il.

La soirée se déroulait chez un ami de Meiling. Les invités avaient entre 15 et 25 ans. Shaolan repéra vite Azuma. Il prit un verre et la rejoignit.

- Salut.

- Shao mon chou ! T'as pu venir ?

- Comme tu vois.

- Viens, on va danser.

La musique était bonne et de nombreuses personnes dansaient. La chaleur était étouffante et l'alcool coulait à flot. Shaolan se retrouva bien vite assez éméché. Voyant que la pièce tournait autour de lui, il alla s'asseoir sur un canapé. Il regarda un peu ce qui se passait autour de lui. A sa droite, il vit un type qui inhalait une espèce de poudre blanche avec un petit tube. Quand il releva la tête, le gars avait les yeux brillants et regarda Shaolan avec émerveillement.

- Tu en veux ?

Shaolan le détailla un moment puis :

- Euh ! Non merci, peut-être une prochaine fois.

- Tant pis pour toi.

A ce moment là, Azuma atterri sur les genoux de Shao.

- Ben alors ? T'étais passé où ?

- Ici.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa presque violemment.

Il la serra contre lui.

Après un moment elle arrêta le baiser et lui dit à l'oreille:

- Je t'aime.

Shaolan la regarda avec un grand sourire.

Elle haussa la voix pour se faire entendre malgré la musique.

- Je vais prendre l'air. Reste ici, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle partit.

Shaolan prit encore quelques verres puis, comme elle ne revenait pas, il partit la chercher. Il arriva dans une partie éloignée de la maison, il n'entendait plus la musique, ce qui faisait beaucoup de bien à son mal de tête (gueule de bois en puissance !). Il l'entendit parler un peu plus loin avec un mec.

- Laisse tomber, il est trop naïf. Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Je trouve que tu y prends un peu trop de plaisir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais. Séduire cet idiot de Shaolan.

Shaolan stoppa net, il ne les voyait pas encore mais les entendait parfaitement.

- Il croit déjà que je l'aime ce con !

_Non pas ça._

- Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à lui soutirer du fric.

- T'es sûre qu'il va marcher ?

- C'est un gamin, il fera tout pour me combler.

- J'aime pas ce ton que tu prends. Il te plaît peut-être.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi.

A ces mots Shaolan se sentit s'effondrer de l'intérieur. Il partit aussi vite qu'il pu. Il arriva dans le salon et se fit agripper par Meiling.

- Shao, je te cherchais. Voilà Toya et Yukito, des amis de la fac.

Il distingua vaguement deux grands types, un brun et l'autre qui avait les cheveux étrangement gris.

- 'lut.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais Mei le retint.

- Tu pourrais être plus sympa.

- Laisse Mei, dit le brun. (Toya)

- Visiblement il est pas dans son état normal. Dit l'autre. (Yukito si vous avez bien suivit)

- Exact, j'ai besoin d'être tranquille. Dit Shaolan agressif.

Il partit et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

_J'ai besoin de fuir_

_Le monde à présent_

Son regard se porta vers le gars qui se refaisait une ligne.

_Plus rien ne m'attire_

- Quelle vie de merde !

_J'ai déjà trop fait semblant_

- J'en ai marre de toujours être le futur leader du clan. Marre que personne ne voit qui je suis vraiment. Les gens sont attirés par mon argent c'est tout. J'en ai assez de mentir, de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas.

_S'il me suffit d'ouvrir_

_Mes portes en silence_

Le drogué se tourna vers lui

_A ce qui enivre_

- Tu veux essayer ?

_Je vais tenter ma chance_

- Pourquoi pas ?

Le gars lui prépara tout.

_Je me donne à toi, ma poussière d'étoile_

Shaolan prit l'espèce de paille

_Je vais tenter ma chance_

Il se pencha vers la table avec sa petite ligne blanche au milieu.

_Je te laisse mon corps pour la première fois_

Sa main tremblait un peu. Il raffermit sa prise. Son autre main vint boucher sa narine.

_Je vais tenter ma chance_

Il ferma les yeux et inhala.

_L'énergie nouvelle voyage dans mes veines_

L'effet fut rapide.

_Et transperce mon âme._

Shaolan, sentit tous ses problèmes s'envoler, son mal de tête disparaître. Il oublia tout. Tout ce qu'il savait en ce moment c'est que, pour la première fois, il était heureux.

_Aah ah je pars_

_Aah ah je pars_

_Aah ah je pars loin de moi_

Il vit arriver Meiling.

- Salut ma cousine.

- Apparemment t'es de meilleure humeur. Ca tombe bien, je dois encore te présenter quelqu'un. C'est la petite sœur de Toya, elle a à peu près ton âge.

Une jeune fille arriva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Shaolan avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi belle.

- Bonsoir. Dit-elle.

- Bon… bonsoir.

- Shao, voici Sakura. Sakura, Shaolan mon cousin. Bon, je vous laisse.

Et elle partie laissant les deux jeunes ensembles.

Sakura s'assit à côté de Shaolan. L'effet de la drogue le rendait euphorique et lui qui d'habitude était assez réservé entama la conversation. Il se rendit vite compte qu'en plus d'être particulièrement belle, elle était drôle, gentille et intelligente. Ils discutaient depuis un certain temps quand :

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es tout rouge et tes yeux brillent beaucoup.

- C'est rien, j'ai pas mal picolé au début de la soirée, il y a doit y avoir encore des restes.

- Tu es sûr ?

Elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Il se sentit un peu honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien.

- Si tu le dis. Fit-elle pas très convaincue.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, le temps passait sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. L'effet de la cocaïne se dissipait peu à peu. Soudain, Azuma sauta sur les jambes de Shaolan.

- Me revoilà.

- Désolé, la banque est fermée.

Shaolan avait parlé d'une voix glaciale.

- Quoi ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Maintenant tu dégages et tu viens plus jamais me voir.

- Mais…

- Et au cas où tu aurais pas remarqué, j'étais en pleine discussion alors salut !

- Azuma regarda Sakura, ou plutôt la fusilla du regard.

- Ne rêve pas Shaolan Li, elle aussi n'en a qu'après ton fric. Tu n'as rien à offrir si ce n'est ton argent.

Et elle partie.

Shaolan restait silencieux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Shaolan.

Il regarda Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as beaucoup à offrir. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je le sens, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es gentil, attentionné…

Elle rougit un peu.

- Merci.

- Mais c'est la vérité.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne te prends pas la tête pour une fille comme ça.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sakura virait au rouge tomate.

Toya arriva et la prit par le bras.

- On y va.

- J'arrive. Lui répondit-elle.

Il parti vers la porte.

Sakura attrapa un bout de papier et un stylo et écrivit quelque chose. Elle tendit ensuite le papier à Shaolan.

- C'est mon numéro, appelle moi.

- Peut-être pas demain parce que je risque d'avoir un peu de mal à distinguer les touches de mon portable mais après-demain sans faute je t'appelle.

Elle rit.

- Ca t'apprendra à trop boire.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se recula, hésita puis l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Au revoir.

Elle le laissa là.

Il la rappela comme promis.

Ils sortirent ensemble pendant un mois, mais, un jour Yelan annonça une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Mon fils, nous allons retourner en Chine.

- Quand ?

Nous partons dans deux jours.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Pour toujours. Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais…

- Non ! Aucune objection. Va préparer tes affaires et dire au revoir à tes amis.

Les adieux furent déchirants. Ils avaient décidés de se séparer, ils pensaient que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, après tout, ils n'avaient que 15 ans et les relations longues distance à cet âge…

Shaolan partit donc en Chine.

Là-bas, il se mit à traîner dans les quartiers louches. Il ne pouvait oublier Sakura. Il ne lui avait pas dit mais il l'aimait. Il reprit de la coke à différentes reprises, de plus en plus souvent, parfois des ecstasy. Le temps passait et les doses augmentaient. Ce fut à 17 ans qu'il prit de l'héroïne pour la première fois.

Etant un Li, il avait tout l'argent qu'il voulait et pouvait donc se payer ses doses sans problème. Chez lui, personne ne se rendait compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

Un jour, environ 4 ans après leur arrivée en Chine, sa mère l'appela.

- Mon fils, Meiling voudrait que tu ailles passer quelques jours chez elle.

- Chez elle ?

- Au Japon.

- D'accord.

Quelques jours plus tard, il était au Japon. Meiling fit quelques remarques sur le fait qu'il était très maigre et très pâle mais il lui dit qu'il sortait d'une mauvaise grippe et elle ne posa plus de questions. De son côté, il repéra rapidement les endroits où se fournir.

Un après midi où Mei travaillait, il prit sa dose d'héro et sortit en ville. Il arriva dans un parc et se coucha dans l'herbe.

Il eut la vision fugitive d'une jeune femme.

Cette silhouette.

_J'ai senti enfin en toi l'éphémère_

Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle était encore plus belle. Le fait de la voir le rendit encore plus heureux.

_En moi l'impression d'un paradis sur terre_

Il rentra chez Meiling. L'effet de l'héroïne diminuait et il se sentit alors profondément malheureux.

- Tu n'es qu'un nul Shao. Pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un junkie ? Elle a dû t'oublier depuis le temps. Tu n'étais déjà qu'une merde à l'époque, aujourd'hui tu n'es qu'un drogué.

Il se fit une dose légèrement plus chargée.

_Je suis allé si haut_

Son organisme réagit violemment. Il tomba au sol, incapable de contrôler son corps. Il se mit à saigner du nez et à convulser. Il faisait une overdose.

_Jusqu'à toucher le fond_

Tout devint noir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un grand mur blanc puis deux yeux émeraudes rougis par les larmes.

- Sakura ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Meiling m'a prévenu que tu étais ici.

- Et c'est où ici ?

- Un hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as… tu as fait une overdose. Mei t'as trouvé et amené ici juste à temps.

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu comprendrais pas.

_Comme j'étais fort_

- Quand on était ensemble tu avait déjà… ?

- Non… pas vraiment.

Il la vit réfléchir puis ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se rappelait de leur première soirée.

_Tu t'en souviens_

- Sakura ? Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien, tu vas guérir.

_J'ai si peur maintenant_

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Trois jours plus tard, il était transféré dans une clinique de désintoxication. Meiling et Sakura l'avaient accompagné.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était là. Sa mère était venue le voir, ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Il regrettait tellement de la décevoir.

Pour lui faire penser à autre chose elle lui dit avoir rencontré Sakura chez Meiling.

- C'est une jeune femme charmante. Elle se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi. Je crois qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- J'ai appris que vous étiez amoureux avant que nous partions en Chine.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te demander ton avis avant de décider de partir.

- Ce n'est pas grave mère.

- Dis-moi, tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Oui. Dit-il doucement.

Elle eut un grand sourire.

- Alors pour elle, tu vas t'en sortir.

Le bruit de la porte de sa chambre le sorti de ses souvenirs. Une infirmière lui amenait ses médicaments.

Désintoxiquer d'une drogue à l'aide d'une autre ! Il trouvait presque ça comique.

- Allez Shaolan. Dit l'infirmière.

_Je me donne à toi ma poussière d'étrange_

Le sevrage était difficile. Le corps réclamait sa dose.

_J'ai si peur maintenant_

- Une jeune femme est là pour toi. Lui dit l'infirmière.

Sakura apparut à la porte. La voir suffit à lui faire oublier ses douleurs passées. Elle s'assit sur le lit pendant que l'infirmière sortait.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Ca peut aller.

Mais à ce moment il fut pris de spasmes. Il roula sur le côté et tomba au sol. Sakura se précipita. Il tremblait et transpirait énormément.

_Je te laisse ma vie pour une dernière danse_

Elle le prit dans ses bras, attrapa la couverture qu'elle posa sur lui ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui donna à boire. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'était documentée et savait donc qu'il devait s'hydrater et rester au chaud. Elle le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

_J'ai si peur maintenant_

Il s'accrocha à elle.

- Tout va bien, je suis là. Je suis là.

Elle parlait d'une voix apaisante mais des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal. Où était le Shaolan joyeux, heureux et sûr de lui qu'elle avait connu ?

_Qu'as-tu fait de moi je n'me reconnais pas_

Elle le berçait, lui rappelant les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

_Regardez-moi_

_Aah ah j'ai peur_

_Aah ah j'ai peur_

- Ca va aller, je suis là, je vais t'aider.

_Aah ah j'ai peur aidez-moi_

- On est tous là pour toi Shao. Peut-être qu'on a pas été assez présents ces dernières années. Mais je veux que tu saches que mon cœur t'a accompagné en Chine.

_Aah ah j'ai peur_

_Aah ah j'ai peur_

_Aah ah j'ai peur aidez-moi_

- Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Je t'aimais Shao. Je t'aimais à 15 ans, je t'ai aimé pendant ces quatre longues années et je t'aime encore.

_Regardez-moi j'ai peur_

- Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps alors c'est pas pour que tu me laisse tomber maintenant.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il pleurait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la douleur ou de ce qu'elle lui disait.

_Regardez-moi je pleure_

- Tu sais, ta mère m'aime bien je crois.

_Regardez-moi j'ai peur_

- Elle m'a dit… elle m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.

_Aah ah j'ai peur_

- Elle a dit aussi qu'elle aimerait beaucoup me voir entrer dans la famille !

Shaolan la regarda. Elle lui sourit.

- Je t'aime Shao.

_Aah ah je pleure_

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle le regarda, la crise était passée. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu vas t'en sortir.

- Je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus de passion.

o0o0o0o0o0 **8 mois plus tard** 0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Monsieur Li, vous pouvez sortir. Mais attention, ni alcool, ni médicament plus fort que l'aspirine et bien sûr, aucune drogue. Je compte sur vous, mademoiselle, pour y veiller.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit Sakura en prenant la main de Shaolan.

- Bonne chance.

- Merci docteur. Dit Shaolan.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la clinique. Les amis et la famille les attendait. Shao s'arrêta un peu avant de les atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai menti Sakura.

- Quoi ?

L'inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il y a toujours une drogue dont je dépends et je crois… non, je suis sûr que personne ne pourra me guérir de celle-là.

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Non ! Il y a une solution, on trouvera.

- Non.

- Mais c'est quoi ?

Shaolan lui sourit.

- C'est toi. Tu es ma drogue. Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'on me guérisse de cette dépendance là.

Sakura resta sans voix, de soulagement et de bonheur. Finalement, elle lui sauta au cou.

- Je t'aime espèce d'imbécile.

Elle pleurait de joie.

- Je t'aime. Lui répondit-il.

- Tu n'as plus peur ?

- Je n'aurais plus jamais peur avec toi près de moi.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa longuement.

* * *

Et voilou.

Bien sûr, autant ma soeur que moi, on ne connait rien aux effets des différentes drogues, c'est de la pure invention. Tout comme on ne connait pas les methodes de sevrage, on a vu ça une fois dans une série télé!!! Donc ne nous en voulez pas si des erreurs énormes ont été écrites.


End file.
